Flowers
by Misu Hiwatari
Summary: Yamato Ishida, 21 años... Joven, apuesto, enamorado... Y Solo. [One Shot]


**·:Flowers:·**

**O.o … Este fic se me ocurrió cuando iba en autobús hacia mi casa… xD Disfrútenlo y dejen reviews!**

Había pasado la noche en vela. Mirando por aquella sucia ventana hacia la calle, observando la nieve caer, y, desde su posición en lo alto, los pasos de todas aquellas personas que eran ajenas a su sentimiento. Pasaban, sin percatarse de él, ni observarlo, y sin siquiera pensar en su humanidad, cosa rara, pues era bastante reconocido. Llevó su mano diestra hasta el vidrio, tocando este con la yema de los dedos, de manera suave, casi ausente. Era un día importante, y todo debería salir perfectamente, más en su mente no cabía más pensamiento que ella… Yamato Ishida, galán de galanes, sólo podía pensar en ella, tenía 21 años y su mente la ocupaba sólo una chica…

Se separó de la ventana y se dio la vuelta, observó a su alrededor, escudriñando con su azul mirada todo lo que le rodeaba en aquella vacía habitación deshecha, casi ni percibía aquellos muebles inanimados y des acomodados , y simplemente emprendió camino a través de la oscura sala. Sus pies se abrían paso entre los montones de basura esparcida por el lugar, había desde ropa, hasta vidrios y partes de la decoración de su casa. Era una escena un tanto desoladora, que daba la impresión de una batalla campal reciente, pero qué más daba.

Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación se detuvo unos momentos, recargó el hombro en el zaguán y observó. Allí estaba su guitarra sobre la cama, aquella guitarra eléctrica roja con blanco, que le traía recuerdos tan fantásticos que no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos para tratar de obtener imágenes vivas… Y lo logró.

Ante sus ojos, apareció aquella linda chica de cabellos castaños y orbes chocolate, sentada en una orilla de la cama, mirándolo mientras practicaba algunas notas. Los ojos de él le miraban intensamente mientras tocaba, y la chica sonreía dulcemente escuchando los acordes. Cerraba los ojos y ella le comenzaba a observarle esta vez con el mismo ímpetu que él hacía unos instantes. Entonces sus ojos se encontraban, y un momento de silencio se presentó, y luego un tenue sonrojo entre los dos…

Abrió sus ojos azules, y retiro algunos de sus dorados cabellos del rostro, dejó escapar un suave suspiro y se separó de la pared, entrando a su habitación por fin… Se dirigió a un mueble con cajones y lo abrió, observó dentro y comenzó a sacar cosas al azar… Después de unos momentos tomó algunas prendas de ropa interior y se dirigió al baño.

Comenzó a desvestirse y dejó caer sus prendas al suelo. Entró en la bañera y abrió suavemente la llave de agua fría. Las gotas comenzaron a caer poco a poco, hasta estallar en un chorro que caía sobre su cabeza y rodaba por todo su cuerpo hasta el suelo… Vaya que lo necesitaba. Su cabeza estaba hecha nudos, no encontraba en qué pensar. Este día iría a encontrarse con ella, y no era una cita normal.

Con el transcurrir del tiempo se cambió, había elegido para su salida un traje formal de color negro, abajo traía una camisa blanca, un poco desabrochada. Antes de salir tomó un par de anteojos negros que situó sobre sus ojos… Su gabardina negra descansaba sobre el perchero, se la colocó encima y la acomodó… Tomó su cartera y las llaves de la mesa que estaba en el pasillo de salida, se puso los zapatos azabaches y abrió la puerta para salir de su departamento. Atravesó el pasillo de el edificio, y en vez de tomar el ascensor se decidió por las escaleras, la caminata no le caería mal para despejarse.

Ya estando fuera comenzó a atravesar las calles con tranquilidad, cada vez que exhalaba un leve vapor se hacía visible. Entonces sus ojos mar se posaron sobre una pequeña tienda de flores a la mitad de la manzana. Se detuvo frente al establecimiento por unos instantes y miró las flores… Una ligera sonrisa se delineó en sus labios. Nunca le había regalado un ramo a ella… No era mal momento para hacerlo… Y de hecho, no habría mejor ocasión.

Sin dudarlo más se acercó y comenzó a escudriñar entre lo que ofrecía la señora dueña del puesto. Después de unos momentos encontró lo perfecto. Pagó, para luego salir del lugar con un hermoso ramo de tulipanes rosas, perfectos para ella. Las nubes mantenían la mañana nublada, parecía incluso de madrugada, pero al menos la nieve había dejado de caer, miró su reloj: cinco para las diez. La cita era a las ocho treinta, pero sabía que habría gente, así que se decidió por retrasar su llegada, de seguro ella entendería.

Se apresuró y atravesó las calles, hasta llegar a una zona menos poblada, se acercaba a su destino… Conforme se acercaba y miraba el lugar de encuentro a lo lejos, su corazón comenzó a sentirse aprisionado de nuevo… Justo como se había encontrado durante toda la noche. Su paso se alentó y bajó el ramo de flores que llevaba afianzado contra el pecho… Llevó su mano libre al rostro, para retirar los lentes y observar hacia su destino, entrecerró los ojos… Sin duda ella estaría allí.

Paso a paso, su corazón se sentía más sofocado… Su garganta se secó y se le hacía difícil tragar… Guardó los lentes en el bolsillo de su gabardina y comenzó a recordar la última vez que la había visto…

_Habían salido de compras. A él no le gustaba la idea pero ella había insistido tanto, y con una mirada tan dulce, que había tenido que acceder. Ese día había pensado en declarársele, pero durante todo el transcurso de su "excursión" por el centro comercial, no había tenido oportunidad alguna de decírselo. Ya anochecía y caminaban de regreso hacia la parada del autobús, ella sonreía mientras cargaba parte de sus compras, el resto las traía él. El la miraba unos instantes y la escuchaba hablar de varias cosas, a las cuales, ni les prestaba atención, pues todos sus sentidos estaban fijos en la mujer que tenía a un lado. El autobús se acercó y paró frente a ellos, abriendo las puertas. Ella tomó el resto de las bolsas, y comenzó a subir. Yamato no puedo evitarlo, y gritó su nombre, ella se giró._

_- ¡Me gustas!… ¡Me gustas mucho! –Le gritó mirándola a los ojos, mientras las puertas del autobús se cerraban, ella se giró y tomó un asiento, sentándose sin voltear hacia fuera, sin mirarlo._

_Sintió que se le partía el corazón… Bajó la mirada y apretó los puños, lo había arruinado todo… Entonces escuchó su nombre…_

_- ¡Yamato!_

_Era ella, había bajado la ventanilla que estaba cerca de su asiento, y en ese instante el camión comenzó su marcha de nuevo._

_- ¡Yamato, tú también me gustas! – Le gritó mirándolo a los ojos, con una sonrisa y una mirada de preocupación, mientras el camión se alejaba cada vez más y más. - ¡Nos veremos pronto! ¡Adiós!_

_Yamato se quedó atónito… Y en la siguiente esquina, el camión dio vuelta. ¿Había oído bien? … ¿La había oído bien…? … Tardó en asimilarlo, y luego de unos instantes y sonrío._

Se detuvo y miró frente a sí. Sí, ella estaba frente a él.

- Mimi, estas flores son para ti…

Yamato se hincó y cerró los ojos, cubriéndolos con la mano diestra. Aquella había sido la última noche que la había visto. Dejó caer las flores frente a sí… Y soltó el llanto…

Mimi Tachikawa, Amada hija y amiga. 1987-2007. Que descanse en paz

- - -

**O.o … XDDD!! Sé que está muy choteado, pero bueno, a mi se me ocurrió el desarrollo O.o … Oh pues! Sé que matar al ser amado antes de que puedan estar juntos es algo muy común en los fanfics, pero me gustó mi desarrollo… u.ú Aunque la verdad es que quedó muy deficiente en comparación con lo que tenía pensado… pero no es mi culpa!!! Estaba emocionalmente afectada mientras lo escribía (Para este momento ya se arreglaron las cosas n.n, así que este fic tendrá carga emocional para mi) ¡!! Y bueno, ahm, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Sí! Ojalá que les haya gustado! Y si no! O si sí! Dejenme reviews!! O.ó …. Jeje n.nU Por favor…!**

**Gracias por leerlo, espero los reviews de amenazas, quejas, sugerencias, castigos, felicitaciones o lo que me quieran mandar… Porfas!!! Si quieren saber como murió Mimi, tmb manden revews x3 Ayus**

_**See Ya**_

_Misu Hiwatari_


End file.
